villainousfandomcom-20200223-history
List of scrapped or conceptual episodes
This is a''' list of scrapped or conceptual episodes''' in the Villainous ''series. This also includes portions of episodes that were cut out. Conjectural titles are in quotation marks. "Not one scratch" "'Not one scratch'" is a storyboard that was shown off at ConqueMX, a comics and entertainment event on May 4, 2018. It follows Black Hat leaving Dr. Flug in charge of the manor, asking him to not leave one scratch on it. Synopsis After Black Hat leaves, Dr. Flug takes out a list of chores that he, Demencia, and 5.0.5. need to do. Before he can begin reading it, they are gone. Demencia swings on the chandelier and falls. 5.0.5. is making chocolate chip cookies, but Demencia appears and puts dynamite in it. As Dr. Flug finally finds them, the dynamite causes a portion of the manor to explode. Later, Black Hat comes home, thinking that his manor is in perfect condition, but the cardboard cutout of the manor falls down. He looks toward 5.0.5., Dr. Flug, and Demencia whom are standing outside the gates, but they are also cardboard cutouts. The actual 5.0.5., Dr. Flug, and Demencia are rowing away from Hat Island. The manor explodes entirely, and Dr. Flug shouts to go faster. Trivia * Alan Ituriel picked people from the audience to voice Dr. Flug, 5.0.5., and Demencia. * It is unknown who voiced Dr. Flug. * Because Mark Fischbach was not there, Alan Ituriel did 5.0.5.'s voice. * AleYourBae, a fan of ''Villainous, was used as the voice of Demencia. The Evil Lunch '''The Evil Lunch '''is a storyboard that was shown off at ComicCon Argentina on May 26, 2018. It follows Dr. Flug and Demencia attempting to prepare an "evil" lunch for Black Hat. Synopsis Black Hat rips some of Dr. Flug's blueprints off the wall, saying that it went against company policy. Dr. Flug explains that the ray he designed would instantly annihilate any hero, but Black Hat complains that it should have included a camera to watch their death over and over again. Demencia comes in and says that ray rhymes with lunch, and pokes Dr. Flug's eyes. Black Hat agrees that he wants lunch, but an "evil" lunch. Demencia questions what an evil lunch is. She and Dr. Flug search for ingredients, and question what an "evil" lunch is again. 5.0.5. comes along as well. Demencia wants to give him a chicken-and-toothpaste sandwich, while Dr. Flug ponders if he should put some deadly elements in it. Demencia takes a bite out of the sandwich, and suddenly realizes what to do. A "several hours later" time card is shown, with a picture of Black Hat as a clock's hands. Black Hat breaks the 4th wall by correcting this with "several EVIL hours later". He is reading the newspaper while Dr. Flug and Demencia come in with a silver platter. Black Hat gets excited for his "evil" lunch, but what's under the silver platter is actually 5.0.5., so he rips off Dr. Flug's paper bag and vomits into it. Trivia * Like "Not one scratch", Alan Ituriel voiced Black Hat and 5.0.5., while picking the voices for Dr. Flug and Demencia from the audience. Category:Content